The present invention relates to an interface between panels of a molded plastic shower surround and a method of assembly therefor.
Conventional modular tub/shower units often include a base portion at the bottom and two or more wall portions. The whole structure is mounted adjacent a wall or corner to form a waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall structure despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem which arises with products of this type is that of an uncomplicated assembly which will form a suitable joint between the surround portions. Various styles of joint have been used, each of which provide particular tradeoffs in complexity, aesthetics, and sealing ability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a waterproof assembly interface between wall portions of a molded plastic shower surround which is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing while assuring an effective watertight seal.